heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Stranded
A game with Eotyrannus as Xeth and Toothless100 as GM. Game You were travelling through space in search of more mercenary work when your ship detected something unusual in a nearby region of space. You were prepared to ignore it but the ship was caught in a strong gravitational field, though there was no explanation for this. You were pulled right to the spot of the anomolous readings, and then a large explosion rocked the entire craft. The engines cut out and you began to fall; you were above an alien planet, falling through an alien sky. With a tremendous crash, the ship lands, nearly tearing itself apart. The computers are barely functional, but the engines are completely destroyed. The computer scans the area, and determines you have somehow been transported to a complete different region of space. The anomolous readings still come from the sky above you. There are no signs of civilisations on the planet, and yet the computers detect another spacecraft not too far from you. You have crashed in the middle of a dense jungle, flattening the trees for about fifty metres in every direction. There is no sign of any local wildlife yet, but the noise will no doubt have created some interest. The second spacecraft is through the jungle and in the middle of a large, open prairie, and probably your best and only hope of restoring your spaceship. 1 I rage a lot. I grab my knife, grab my gun, make a psychic shield and set off for the other ship. 2 You haven't travelled for long when a huge Quetzalcoatlus glides overhead. Somehow, you have ended up in the Cretaceous Period. A Velociraptor jumps out of a tree, landing just in front of you. It slices you with its claws, doing six damage after armour. There are leaves rustling, and two more Velociraptors appear behind you. When you turn back, two more have joined the one that attacked you. 3 A raptor explodes due to psionics. I try that athletically-leap-and-maul manouver from my last mission. 4 Could you tell me what Psionics you use and how much damage it does next time? The Velociraptor that attacked you is killed by Psionics, and you leap over the other two and kill them both with your claws. The two raptors that were behind you spring forward and attack. One deals another six damage, and the second swings its sickle claw, doing twelve damage. This leaves you on 66 Health. (You also earnt 3 kill points for the Velociraptors) 5 I continue mauling and carry on. 6 You do roll dice to check you actually hit these guys, right? :P They both fall down, dead, and the sounds of the forest return. Your psychic shield wears off. As you continue, you stumble upon a group of Gallimimus. They flee as you enter the clearing. In the clearing is a nest, though most of its eggs are now shattered and eaten. You hear a distant roar. 7 I re-make my shield and carry on. 8 You pass by the nest, and a small creature hidden within squeals. You have travelled a bit further when there is another roar, coming from behind you. Then, the ground begins to shake. The roar comes again, much closer and louder. 9 Category:Games